the green armymens journey to sunnyside
by thegreenplasticsoldier
Summary: this is what happened to sarge after he jumped out the window


THE JOURNEY TO SUNNY SIDE

Chapter 1- the beginning

Words across the scene: It had been a hard week, for the sergeant had been training his men vigorously on everything from recon to infantry, for the time for Andy to go to college was coming up fast, a day they all feared. (The scene is under the bed, there are a few boxes around Andy's room titled: yard sale, Andy is around 13 or 15. it is a warm season)

Scene: under the bed

Sarge: all right men today where going to work on finding missing men, so me and the paratroopers are going to go hide and then I want a few squads to scout and come find us,

The soldiers: SIR YES SIR

Scene: as Sarge and the paratroopers began to walk away, they noticed Andy's hand reaching towards the bucket

Sarge: Men! run towards the bucket!

Paratroopers: YES SIR!

Scene: but, they were too late, the bucket had already been picked up and carried away, the sergeant had a sad look on his face.

Paratrooper 1: are you ok sir?

Sarge clears his throat

Sarge: um yes, I'm fine. Now come on you two, let's go find us a new base

Paratroopers: YES SIR!

CHAPTER 2- A NEW MISSION

A few months later is seen scrolling across the screen or it fades black and the house appears but you can tell it's a few months later based on the houses appearance and the yard

The scene: Sarge and his two remaining men had just brought Andy's phone to woody and then jumped out the window

Note: the scene from ToyStory three is shown where the army men bring the phone and then climb the chair and go out the window and there's still the same sounds and dialogue from the movie

Sarge: alright men! I've been doing some recon and found us a new base so just go where I say! (Sarge shouted over the wind)

Scene: suddenly, the wind stopped blowing and the men floated to the ground

Sarge: well that's just great, now how are we going to get there

The men are now on the side walk and it shows them looking at parked car when Suddenly, Sarge sees Andy's mom's car approaching with a very familiar box in the back

Sarge: hmm…. Alright men, when I give the order, jump!

Paratroopers: YES SIR!

The scene: the soldiers jumped on Sarge's count and landed safely on the cars bumper

Sarge: good job men, its smooth sailing from here

The sun is shown on the screen big and bright and then the car is shown with the army men on the back and the camera kind of zooms in on them

Paratrooper 1: sir, this car is kind of hot, should we get off?

Sarge: not yet men, let's try to stay on a bit longer

Scene: but a few minutes later, the heat from the warm day was to hot even for Sarge

Sarge: all right men, time to go

Paratrooper2: when we were beginning to think you'd never say that

Scene: Sarge gave a slight chuckle then gets in the position with the paratroopers then they jumped off and shoot off towards a tree

Note: the wind is blowing and the trees limbs are swaying softly

Sarge: alright men, let's make camp under that tree

Paratroopers: YES SIR!

The men hop towards the tree

CHAPTER 3: THE WIND

Scene: the next morning scrolls across the screen and it shows the tree blowing a lot and the sergeant talking to the paratroopers

Sarge: alright men, there's a lot of wind so let's use that to our advantage

Paratroopers: alright sir

Scene: the paratroopers open there parachutes and the wind picks up the soldiers and carry the men a few blocks down then it suddenly stops and the paratroopers begin to think they're going to be stranded…

Paratrooper 2: so what are we going to do now sir?

Sarge: calm down soldier, I have a plan

Said Sarge with a mischievous smile as he noticed a pair of roller skates

Scene: the men are now riding safely in a roller skate rocketing down a hill

Sarge: stay sharp men, one wrong bump and we could go flying off, alright the base is just up ahead so on my mark, jump

Paratroopers: YES SIR!

Scene: after the men jumped, a huge gust of wind picked them up high in the sky

Paratrooper 1: yahoo! Now, THIS is what I call parachuting!

Sarge chuckles

Sarge: I guess your right soldier

Scene: a few minutes later the men land at sunny side and salute Barbie and ken and are getting a tour of the place and are at the shelf that had the bucket o soldiers when Sarge says….

Sarge: look men, there's the bucket!

Sarge said happily as he spotted his army

Scene: it then shows Sarge going over to the bucket and his men saying hey look it's the sergeant and then the camera zooms out of sunny side and it fades to black and the credits roll

For those of you who didn't catch it, when lotso was showing the ToyStory gang Sunnyside, there was a bucket o soldiers on a shelf


End file.
